The present invention relates generally to improvements in paint applicators and it relates more particularly to an improved shield or guard for attachment to a applicator roller.
It is a common practice in the application of paint to walls, ceilings and other surfaces by means of a paint applying roller to attach a guard or a shield to the roller to prevent the splattering and dripping of the paint from the roller during its use onto the operator, particularly onto his face and eyes or onto areas which are to be unpainted. However, the paint roller shields heretofore available or proposed posess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. It has been found that the roller application of paint onto a wall or ceiling presents different problems in the application of the paint applying roller and in the paint drip and splattering so that a type of shield suitable for one surface is unsuitable for another surface. The earlier paint roller shields are moreover of little versitility and adaptability, unreliable, frequently complex and difficult to apply and otherwise leave much to be desired.